1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mounted display device that enables a user to visually recognize a virtual image in a state in which the head-mounted display device is mounted on the head of the user.
2. Related Art
As an apparatus remote operation system for remotely operating an apparatus, there has been known an apparatus remote operation system that identifies the apparatus, generates an operation information image of the identified apparatus, and outputs the operation information image to a head mounted display (see JP-A-2010-130632 (Patent Literature 1)).
However, the apparatus remote operation system identifies the apparatus irrespective of whether the apparatus to be remotely operated is present within the visual field of the user. The user cannot intuitively grasp a correspondence between the displayed operation information image and the apparatus. That is, the apparatus remote operation system cannot display the operation information image in a position corresponding to the position of the apparatus in the visual field unless the user turns to the direction of the apparatus that the user is about to operate.